An Eye for an Eye, Dominic vs Aiiro
In the depths of Soul Society, Tresca Soleri and Gen'yū Abiru were about to battle. Meanwhile the yougn Aiiro Dainichi was about to be attacked from behind. "Traversa" called the unknown assalint from behind Aiiro. Following this a beam of red light launched from his palm and skimmed Aiiro's shoulder. She swayed to the right and unsheathed her Zanpakuto. "Who are you?" she called lifting up her palm. "Bakudo # 30 Shitotsu Sansen" she called moving her hands in a triangular pattern. From the start points, blast of light shot out and struck the man to the wall. "My name is Dominic LoCascio" he said right before disappearing. He appeared behind her and chopped her swiftly in the neck. She fell to the ground in pain, having throuble lifting herself up. "Damn it!, he's powerful" she said lifting up her Zanpakuto. "Katsu! Tsuinkiba!" she called as her blade became an eccentric looking dual blade weapon. She swiftly moved around her enemy and stabbed forward. As the blade pierced the target, she felt a sharp shoulder pain. Deep within her right shoulder, Dominic's sai laid in her skin. She coughed up blood and fell to one knee. She was a few feet from Dominic and wanted to strike. "Simplistic Girl.... you can't even strike me" he said lifting up his hand, having the sai reppear in his grasp. "Rain from the Skies and Flood the Earth! Oceano" he called as his sai became a Serrated Bowie Knife. He stood over her body and struck down. The sound of a metal chime filled the air. At that exact moment, Dominic noticed her standing up holding back his blade. "Kemono Sukuro-ru!" she called wiping a bit of blood on the blade and inscriping Saru. Dominic felt his blade being pushed back as her strength increased. He was at one knee and she was ready to kill. "Byakurai!" she called placing her hand on his head. Suddenly a jolt of lightning coursed through his body and sparked at his right eye. Dominic laid on the floor. Aiiro slowly limbed away, grasping the deep wound on her shoulder. Suddenly, she was kicked to the wall and left a deep imprint. "You think I can die that easily" he said holding his eye as she got up and took a stance. In the distance, Tresca jumped at Gen'yu who held up his arm. The whip tangled around his jacket, causing Tresca to smirk. Suddenly, a surge of electricity moved through the whip and on its way to Gen'yu. "Idiot..." said Gen'yu backlashing the whip. "Tsuzuri Raiden!" he announced sending a more powerful surge back at Tresca who shook in his place. "You really are an idiot" said Gen'yu. Tresca looked up and said "What do you mean". He lifted up his hand revealing a tiny machine mosquito. "This little guy can store information, when you entered the area his sensors went off and tracked you down. The only reason his alarm went off was because I placed a Reiatsu sensor into them." said Gen'yu. "Impossible! I can hide my Reiatsu!" he called. "Oh, I know... but the reiatsu of the ones you killed disappeared in an instant. You never accounted for that." Gen'yu finished leaving Tresca angry. Back